Dragon Age: Origins Sent Away
by xXAkiraXx
Summary: This is a story of the female Dalish Elf through the troubled times of Ferelden. From the tragedy of her clan to the end of the Blight. Input will be taken from reviews. There WILL be mature themes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or any of its characters. Bioware does.**

**I plan on writing a this about the female Dalish Elf. Review please :D  
**

* * *

The bushes rustle as a blur dashes through the forest. Coming to an abrupt stop, Lyna catches sight of her fair-haired companion, bow drawn and arrow notched. Following suit, she slowly steps up to his side, taking aim at the three figures cowering in front of him. Even Tamlen's elven ears could barely discern her approach. "You're just in time. I found these… **humans** lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt." He glanced to her, egging her on, "What do you say, lethallan? What should we do with them?"

Her dark eyes flitting from one human to the next, she ignored Tamlen's seeming suggestion. "Let's find out what they're doing here."

A note of frustration entered his light voice, "Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live." His eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed as one of the humanstook a single step forward to speak.

"L-look… we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave… with ruins." The man spoke nervously, his voice shaking with every word.

"We know this forest. There are caves, but no ruins. You lie." Her last words dripping with poison as she pulled back ferociously on her bowstring, her knuckles white.

The human's eyes widened. In desperation, he fumbled with his pockets, yelling "I… I have proof! Here…" handing an intricately carved artifact to Tamlen's curious fingers.

Tamlen looked to his sister, speaking in near disbelief "This is elvish. Written elvish!" Looking back to their prey, he calmly raised his bow once more.

"We found this just inside the entrance. We didn't get very far in."

Lyna frowned at the human, "Why not?"

The shem gestured wildly "There was a demon! It was huge. With black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it!"

Tamlen scoffed loudly at the shemlen. "Demon? Where are these ruins?"

"To the west. Not far from here." he offered freely.

"What do you think, lethallan?" He asked, turning to the woman beside him. "Do we need to kill them?"

The humans' eyes widened, pleading and darted between the elves. Lyna struggled for a moment. A look of sympathy washed over her face as she stared into the humans' eyes. "You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us."

Tamlen looked over at his partner, then nodded slowly in understanding. "Run along then, shems… and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on."

He waited until they were well out of sight before taking the carved artifact out again and turning his back to where the humans once stood. Staring at the stone carvings, he lifted his head, a devilish look on his face. "Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings are making me curious."

Lyna knew Tamlen better than anyone. He wouldn't stop for reason unless someone metaphorically shoved it down his throat. She hoped she would be a loud enough voice of reason to counter that habit of his. "Shouldn't we inform the Keeper?" she strongly suggested to her brother.

He furrowed his brow for a moment. "She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more being we get excited." He tossed her the relic. "Besides, we're already here." The blond turned around, gazing at the sky. "Now, they said it was to the west…"

* * *

Following the directions the humans gave, the pair made their way gracefully through the forest, moving as one. Lyna let her mind wander, she always did while running in the woods. She tried to think of a time she had gone off without Tamlen at her side, but soon realized they had been together so long that she could remember the last time she made it into the woods without anyone following… for a time.

_Lyna snuck off into the woods in the middle of the night, as she often did, to sing to herself and the creatures of the forest. The young rogue had left the other fledglings asleep by the fire, sneaking past Ashalle's aravel, as quietly as she could manage. She found her favorite spot; a single, large tree stump in the middle of a clearing. The stump was covered in light from the full moon. Happily, she ran to the stump and leapt atop it, twirling in a circle and breathing in the night air, deeply. Feeling more lively than usual tonight, she closed her eyes and danced about the tree stump as she sang, her voice echoing through the trees._

_Her song finished, and her arms outstretched, she opened her violet eyes only to be met by three pairs of pale eyes staring at her in wonder. Startled, Lyna jumped back, leaping from her stage onto the forest floor below. There stood the fledglings Tamlen, Merrill, and Fenarel, applauding her performance. "That was incredible!" Tamlen shouted as he patted her on the back, as an older brother would to a sibling. _

_She looked up to see his smiling, proud face. It brought a smile to hers, as well._ S_he thought to herself and quietly hummed as they walked back to camp, and to the waiting Keeper, to be scolded together._

Lyna snapped back to their current dilemma as she saw her fellow hunter stop abruptly. Two wolves blocked their path. They seemed more agitated than usual. In a flurry of blades and arrows they were easily taken down.

Tamlen watched as Lyna knelt by each of the fallen beasts, pressing her forehead to theirs, praying for their passing. She had always been kind to all.

There was one moment that always stood out to him though.

_She had agreed to let a shemlen beggar to leave with his life after stumbling upon the clan, when he turned around and lunged at her, dagger drawn. Tamlen moved to help her but was too slow. The struggle was over quickly, and the man lay dying; his own blade protruding from his chest- Lyna had caught the man and turned his blade against him. As the grass turned red around him, Lyna knelt next to the human, placing her hand on his chest and placing her forehead upon his, she prayed the Creators take mercy and ease his passing. She stayed like that until he passed. When she arose from the ground, Tamlen questioned why she would do as such for anyone that attacked her, let alone a human. She looked surprised for a moment, then gazed at him with soft, knowing eyes. "We may be different in life, but in death, we are the same. Scared. Would you not want someone to ease your passing?"_

Tamlen suddenly realized he was standing still at the gaping rocks before him. How long they had been standing there, he had no idea."This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this here before, do you?"

Lyna knew she and the other hunters in the clan had been all over the forest, and not once had they come across this.. nor anything like this. "No, and that worries me. We should be wary."

His curiosity got the better of him again. His tone changed to that of defiance. "Always the careful one. Fine, but I'm not running back until I know there's something worth making a fuss over. Come on, let's at least see what's there," he said, stepping closer to the entrance. "How dangerous could it be?"

* * *

Upon entering the cave, the air smelled stale. Tamlen looked around in wonder, stepping farther into the ruins without thinking. "It looks like the shem **was** telling the truth. These ruins look more human than elven," he observed quietly.

Lyna followed her brother into the ruins cautiously, glancing around, listening for any sign of trouble. _Something doesn't feel right_, she thought as she heard a loud hiss. She whipped around to look behind her and all around. Seeing nothing, she turned back to face her partner.

Seconds later, she heard the hiss again, but closer. Her heart began to race, but her face showed no sign of her nerves. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a cold shiver ran down her spine. _It's nothing. It's nothing. Just watch where you're going. Watch where you're—_"Tamlen!" Lyna shouted suddenly. His foot hovered over a tile on the floor.

He turned around innocently, "What are you shouting about?"

She pointed angrily at the tile he was about to step on. It didn't look like the rest. It was slightly raised and looked unsteady. Lyna knelt down to examine it. It was a pressure plate, and would have triggered who knows what had he stepped on it. She began to disarm it to avoid future problems, while Tamlen continued on around it.

Lyna shivered as she heard the hiss again, but her muscles tensed as she heard Tamlen's yell of trouble. She lifted her gaze to see Tamlen fighting off a giant spider. _He can handle himself_ she told herself as she watched helplessly, her fingers trapped beneath the pressure plate for the time being, trying to disarm it. She blinked and suddenly there were eight large blood-red eyes staring back at her, hovering in front of her face. The second spider dropped heavily to the steady floor in front of her as a third scurried up to its side. Slowly it walked towards her, its fangs dripping with venom as it eyed her.

Tamlen watched it happen, as if in slow motion. Lyna finished disarming the trap just as the spider lunged over the tile at her, taking her to the ground.

It was all Lyna could do to put her arms up in defense. She held her arms steady, as the spider ripped and tore at her flesh with its fangs, trying to get to her vulnerable body. She screamed out as the spider clamped onto her right arm and held, unwilling to let go of its prey. With her left hand, she fumbled for her small dagger at her waist, praying it had stayed on her when she had fallen.

Tamlen watched in horror as blood poured from his sister, but he could do nothing to stop it. The first spider was dead, but the last of them heard its sibling fall and vowed to take revenge on the creature that did so, attacking Tamlen before he could aid Lyna. Suddenly, a cry from both spider and the elven woman met his ears.

He could not take the chance of stealing a glance, or he would die at the will of this spider. As it leapt into the air in front of him, the tip of an arrow suddenly shown through its head. Staring directly ahead as the spider fell away, he was met by the sight of his friend. Her normally well kept hair disheveled and falling to her shoulders. Her gaze and stance unwavering, her bloody hand still held her bow aloft.

She spoke in a very even, calm tone. "Let us be more wary of this place. It appears it has not been as still as you thought." Tamlen nodded silently in agreement and followed behind her.

She looked at her bare, bleeding arms before pouring a poultice into the wounds. She watched as the flesh knit back together slowly. They took this calm moment to take a good look around the room they were in. There were many skeletons littering the floor, most of which had been picked clean, both of flesh and of items. Her dark eyes rested on one body, gloves and bracers still covered the arms. She eyed her own bare ones for a moment then strode over and plucked them off the body, examining them. They were of cured leather. _These will do nicely_ she said to herself as she slipped them on herself.

The pair continued through the ruins, without encountering any more spiders, but with many more traps. After the first near miss, Tamlen agreed to let Lyna take point, as he was not trained in the arts of a rogue and could not recognize these as traps. Suddenly they found themselves in what seemed to have once been an important hallway. There were remnants of ornate decorations covering the walls and floor. Where the hall met another at a crossing, there sat a statue. It looked to be that of a woman with her arms and a golden pair of wings outstretched.

Tamlen stepped closer to the statue, "I can't believe this." When he stood directly in front of it, he turned to face Lyna; his eyes beaming. "You recognize this statue, don't you?"

Lyna eyed the statue for a moment or two, racking her brain for the answer. "It's worn, but looks vaguely familiar..." she resigned.

Tamlen's face fell, but only for a second. He smiled again as he began to speak. "Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of the lore was lost." He studied the carved figure for a few more seconds, finally stating "This looks like human architecture… with a statue of our people." He seemed confused, then offered "Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

Lyna had always been fascinated by their heritage, but it was not a passion. Not like it was for her friend. "It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us."

He reached up and placed his hand on the cold stone, dragging his fingers lightly over the crevices in the rock. He spoke excitedly, "I'd never have guessed ancient elves might have lived here! With humans!"

He stepped backwards and Lyna's ears twitched as she heard a loud click. The hall in front of the statue began to fill with a poisonous gas. The bodies strewn about the halls suddenly jumped to life and shamble towards them. Lyna looked at the floor to see what she had thought was ornate metal-work for decoration was actually a large pressure trap. _Damn! How could I have missed that?_ She scolded herself harshly as she carelessly dumped the contents of her pouch to the floor and thrust the cloth over her nose and mouth.

Grabbing her dagger in her free hand, the elf fought viciously to protect she and her brother, who had taken her lead and also held his pouch over his face. He was faring well considering he was a better trained archer than combat fighter. Lyna twisted her legs and crouched low, wrapping her bladed hand around her body. She then unfurled herself in a twirling sweep of blood and blade, decapitating the bodies. The gas dissipated, allowing she and Tamlen to see the carnage that lay at their feet.

Lyna wiped her blade clean, but stopped just before sheathing it once more. _There's something there…_ she thought, staring at the door before them.

Tamlen could sense her unease. He stepped to the door, standing to the side. He looked at her to see if she was indeed ready. She was crouched and ready to strike, her blades primed for any attack.

He threw open the door as an echoing growl emerged from the opening. He watched as Lyna's face turned from one of preparedness to one of horror and surprise. Leaping to her side, he drew his bow but stopped before notching an arrow. He, too, was taken aback. Before them stood what looked to be a bear… but no longer a bear. It was different. Changed. Spines protruded from all angles out of its back and limbs.

Lyna shook off her shock and surprise and dove for the beast, plunging her dagger deep into its body. The bear turned to stare her down. Its eyes were different too. It looked to have none of its previous self left. The bear in this creature was no more. It shook away from her blade, as she was lost in thought, and used one of its massive paws to throw her towards a wall. She contorted her body in such a way she perched herself right on the wall, then dropped herself to the floor. Holding her hand to her abdomen, her body was screaming at her. She watched calmly as it strode over to her, and stood on its hind legs to take a strong swipe at her. The beast bellowed and fell to the ground at her feet.

Walking to its side, Lyna pulled her long dagger from the body, wiping it clean once more. "Even big things like you will go down with enough poison," she stated simply before walking away. Her brow furrowed as she stared back at it and thought _It was not your body. You destroyed what proud beast used to own it. I don't know what you are, but you are not the same…_

Tamlen stepped carefully into the room, looking at the creature. "By the Creators, what was that thing?"

Suddenly, he seemed distracted by what lay in the center of the room. On a platform sat a mirror. The frame decorated with carvings. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tamlen finally broke the silence, "I wonder what the writing says." Neither of the Dalish could read the carved writing around the mirror's edge.

Lyna studied the mirror for a few seconds before it dawned on her. _There's no reflection. _She began to feel nauseated, like something terrible was going to happen. "Stand back, we cannot be sure it is safe," she warned him.

Tamlen looked over his shoulder at the younger girl, trying to reassure her, "It sat here for who knows how many centuries—what could be so dangerous? Don't worry; I won't break it." He stepped onto the platform and ran his fingers along the frame. "I wonder what the writing is for? Maybe this isn't—hey, did you see that?" he asked as the glass rippled.

Lyna felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as dread overwhelmed her. "Get away from it, Tamlen…"

Tamlen hushed her, "Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it?" The glass rippled a second time, but larger, "There it is again!" He continued to stare into the mirror. "Can you feel that," he asked with a small smirk, "I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look."

He stepped ever closer. Suddenly panic flashed over his face as he yelled "It saw me! Help me sister!" He struggled against his body, his hand lifted toward the glass, and though he tried violently to turn his head away, his eyes never left the mirror. "Help me! I can't look away!"

Lyna dove for him but she was too far away. His fingers touched the glass. A white light exploded forth from the mirror and threw the elven woman back. Weakly, she stretched her hand through the darkness quickly filling her sight, "Tam…len…"

* * *

**The first chapter of the Dalish Elf story I plan to write. The updates will be somewhat sparce, as I've got school to worry about, but review and let me know what you think of this first little installment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooo long to update with the second chapter. School caught up to me and then work did too. I'll have more free time now though than I did before. So updates will come MUCH sooner. Thank you for being so patient!**

* * *

Lyna placed a hand on her throbbing forehead and squinted her eyes. She was laying in her aravel. Looking past her arm at the ceiling she thought_ Was it all a dream?_ Her spirit lightened for a moment… until she saw she was wearing gloves and bracers. _These are the things I picked off of that corpse in the… So it wasn't a dream. But if I'm here…_ She shot up in her bed, her fire-red hair falling in front of her face. _Tamlen!_

All but flying, Lyna leapt from her bed and threw the flap of her aravel out of her way, to be met by the startled face of her friend.

Fenarel jumped back, almost having been run over by his fellow hunter. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallan." He pulled back for a moment, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. Seeing her face, he thought she was confused, "You're back in camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

Lyna looked about the camp, then back into Fenarel's eyes. She could tell something still wasn't right. "Worried. Where is Tamlen?" she asked, her eyes begging for a happy answer.

Fenarel sighed deeply. He hated delivering unpleasant news to her. "We don't know. The shem who brought you here saw no sign of him."

She balled her fists and threw them to her forehead, shutting her eyes tightly. "I don't remember anything. I was in a cave, then… nothing."

Fenarel let his thumb gently rub at her shoulders, trying to comfort her before explaining further. "He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. You were delirious with fever. He said he found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again." He paused for a moment, then continued, "The Keeper's been using the old magic to heal you."

She tangled her fingers in her hair, which had been carefully tied into ponytail by someone while she slept, though some of it had dislodged in her panic. Her heart was racing, almost beating out of her chest. "Is anyone looking for Tamlen?"

Her brother stared at her for a moment, almost in disbelief that she would doubt her brothers and sisters. "Of course! Most of the hunters are off looking for him right now. But the Keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke." He watched as her gaze dropped to the ground at their feet. He placed a caring hand on her cheek and brought her gaze up to his, "Stay here—I'll get her."

The red haired elf felt her brother's warm hand slide from her face as he walked off into the center of camp. She looked at her fists, still curled tightly, her knuckles white. _I left him there. _

Keeper Marethari approached quietly. She could see the struggle going on inside of her young ward. She sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did… I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you." She embraced Lyna like a mother would a child returning from away. "It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

Lyna's quiet voice floated up from her face, buried in the Keeper's shoulder, "Then Tamlen could be sick, as well?"

The old elven woman sighed, knowing the question would be asked of her, though not wishing to give the answer. She pulled back and spoke as calmly as she could. "If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The Grey Warden said he found you alone outside a cave, already stricken." She watched as the young woman's face fell at hearing she was alone. She quickly changed the subject. "Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn inside the cave. Is that true?"

Lyna thought for a moment, then offered up as much as she could, "There were walking corpses and other strange monsters."

"Walking corpses?" The Keeper shook her head, her grey hair gently swaying with the motion. "Dark magic, but not darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures might have been. What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember?"

"A mirror." Lyna shivered at the memory. "Tamlen touched it."

"A mirror? And it caused all this? I've never heard of such a thing in all the lore we have gathered." Taking a few steps away, she sighed loudly, then turned back to face the young elf. "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. Do you feel well enough to show us the way, da'len?" Discomfort flashed across Lyna's face. "Without you, we will not find it," she said trying to convince her child.

"I don't know yet." Lyna brought her hands up in front of her. "Is my sickness gone," she asked while staring at her open palms, hands shaking slightly. She hoped the Keeper wouldn't notice.

"Your fever broke, and the signs of whatever Illness snared you are gone… but truthfully I don't know if you are free from it or not. I wish I knew more. Still, you seem well enough now. We must watch your condition, but without you, we will not find this cave," Keeper Marethari responded frankly, eyeing the young woman.

Lyna heard her brother's voice echoing in her head, begging for help. Her resolve hardened, her expression changed, and she looked to the Keeper. "Then I am ready to go."

Muscles tugged at the side of the Keeper's mouth, though it was neither a smile, nor a frown. "I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack up so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave." She rested her hand on Lyna's shoulder again, staring into her dark eyes. "Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly."

"I understand," she replied firmly and took off running through the camp, the clan already packing things away.

The Keeper all but whispered now. "Go quickly, for Tamlen's life hangs in the balance."

* * *

Fenarel jogged up alongside his fellow hunter, trying to keep pace. "Is the Keeper sending you back to the cave to look for Tamlen?" he asked, a worried expression plagued his features.

"Yes. I'm going with Merrill." Her reply short and to the point.

Fenarel grabbed her shoulder, almost pulling her to a stop. His face, determined. "I want to go with you. Keeper Marethari probably won't approve, but I can help find Tamlen."

Lyna shook her head and stared back into her brother's stone expression. "I'm only supposed to take Merrill."

He snapped at her, "Tamlen's my friend too. I want to help find him. If Merrill can risk it, so can I." Though the outburst was short, she knew it had taken all of his will to hold it back as much as he did. It could have been worse.

Her shoulders dropped from their determined, strong stance to that of slight defeat. She conceded. "I suppose I won't stop you, then."

"Good." He replied almost happily. "I'll follow you, just to make sure Merrill doesn't go running to the Keeper when you tell her I'm coming."

Before they could make their way off much farther through camp, they were stopped by Hahren Paivel, the story teller of their clan. He approached with a sad smile on his face. She knew he, as well as everyone else, had heard what had happened. The elder man stretched out his arms and pulled the female elf into a fatherly embrace. "So you have returned to us, da'len. We are grateful you are whole and well."

Not knowing what else to do or so, she merely pulled away gently and replied "I'm glad to be here, as well, Hahren."

"So you should be!" His tone suddenly violent and his expression angry. "What were you thinking, wandering into that cave without first coming to tell the Keeper!"

She felt like an injured pup under his furious gaze. "We wanted to see if there was anything to tell, Hahren."

He continued to scold her, "Once you saw what was inside, you should have returned. But you kept exploring, didn't you?" He glared for a moment as her hurt eyes fell to the ground. His temper lessened a little at the sight, "I suppose your youth can be forgiven. Sadly, Tamlen pays the price. Losing you would be a terrible crime, da'len. You belong to more than just yourself. Or do you not remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let us tell these children" he said, gesturing to the fledglings around the fire "of the fall of the Dales. You can honor me by sharing in the tale. Come, then…" He led her closer to the fire and the children "help me as I go along. Children, hear of the fall of the Dales. Hear the tale of what makes you Dalish." He looked to Lyna, "Would you care to begin, da'len?"

Lyna smirked deviously for a moment as she remembered her own lesson. She leaned forward, placing her hands upon her knees and began speaking. "Well, children, it starts with a mommy and a daddy elf…"

Hahren jabbed the woman in the side harshly and cleared his throat to drown her out. "Let's start with the **history** of what makes us Dalish." The children all sat down around Hahren, while Lyna stood quietly behind him. She knew when to behave. "When we were slaves. Slaves to a terrible empire the humans built on the darkest magic. When it fell, we became free. We built a homeland in the Dales, worshipping the Creators and rebuilding the culture and history we had lost after many years of being enslaved. But the humans would not leave us be. They were resentful because we would not worship their gods, and because we put our people first. Over the years, their nations grew cold toward the Dales. In their eyes, we were blasphemers and cruel tyrants. A war erupted. The humans invaded the homeland in the name of their one god, denouncing our 'sacrilegious' nation. And so the Dales fell. They took over lands and dispersed our people, forcing us to live in their cities and abandon our gods. But many of us refused to relinquish our ways. We instead chose to weather the winds wandering the lands. To survive and preserve our culture, the clans stay apart until the day the Elvhenan have a homeland. We shall then return the old ways to those of our people who have lost them. 'We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, speakers of the lonely path.' "

Lyna stepped forward to Hahren's side, completing the Oath, "We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit."

Hahren raised an eyebrow at her. "The Oath of the Dales and no smart-mouthed comment? Thank the Creators for small miracles," he muttered under his breath, smiling a little. Though the smile quickly fell from his face. "I should let you get back to your tasks. I pray you find Tamlen quickly." He pat her gently upon the cheek and turned back to the children.

The two hunters soon found Merrill by the Halla pen. Lyna greeted her and inquired why she was chosen to accompany her to the cave. "As her apprentice I may see something you missed. But our main objective is to find Tamlen, of course," she added quickly, not wanting to frustrate her counterpart. "We must make haste; he may not have much time."

Lyna saw Merrill's eyes flit to Fenarel standing just behind her. She spoke up once again, "What about Fenarel? You didn't think I'd notice him?"

Fenarel frowned. "I should decide whether I'm willing to risk it or not."

Merrill quickly frowned in return. "No. That depends on the Keeper. I thought we're supposed to go alone," she said turning to Lyna.

She tried to be diplomatic. "He can help us find Tamlen. It will be easier for all of us if he comes along. I don't know what we'll find."

Merrill was obviously displeased with the choice, and her frown deepened, but she relented with a slight nod. "Then let us make haste while daylight lasts."

* * *

The three elves leapt nimbly through the trees and farther into the forest. Lyna halted suddenly in a small clearing. "This is where we met the humans." She paused for a moment, staring at a slightly worn patch of grass next to her feet. _Tamlen…_

The red-head's attention suddenly snapped straight ahead. She dove to the side, taking Merrill to the ground. Two arrows embedded themselves in the ground where they had stood not a second later. Fenarel took to the air rather than ground. He had perched himself on a high branch. He squinted his eyes a little, trying to focus his sight, "I see them. They're… I don't know what they are…"

Lyna stood and pulled the other, dark-haired woman to her feet. Merrill dusted herself off carefully, then allowed her eyes to follow Fenarel's gaze. She was met by the sight of two hideous creatures. Deformed and bloody. They were on the short side, but very muscular.

She looked at the two hunters; Lyna's daggers were drawn and ready, Fenarel's bow already notched with an arrow. _Here we go_ the mage thought as she readied her own staff.

Lyna launched herself forward as her fellow Dales fired at their enemies from afar. One brandished an axe and took a large, overhead swing at the woman. She put her daggers in a scissor and caught the shaft of the axe before it hit her. Her arms screamed as she struggled against the weight of the axe and the momentum behind the swing.

The creature seemed to smile and let out a deep, dark, and seemingly arrogant laugh, as if to say she were defeated before they even met. _Maybe I am defeated already…_ she thought for a moment. Her anger built up within her and, with newfound strength, forced the axe and its wielder away from her, her eyes ablaze with rage and sorrow, _but I will take you with me on the way down!_ Rushing the monster, she rammed both her daggers deeply into its flesh. Black blood spilled over her hands. It reeked of death, but it didn't faze her for a moment. She stabbed the being over and over again, until it fell to the ground, a mutilated husk of itself.

Her breathing heavy, she whipped around to face the other, ready to do the same to it. It was preoccupied with her brother and sister and didn't notice her approach. Taking a great pull back, she swung her arm, plunging her dagger into its spine. She watched as the monstrous creature seized up then fell limp to the ground. She stood over the bodies, almost drenched in their blood, staring down at them.

Merrill and Fenarel approached their sister slowly, not sure what to make of what just occurred. Looking at the fallen beasts, Merrill almost shuddered. "What were those things? Were those darkspawn," she asked, looking to the other woman.

Lyna looked up, confused. "You're asking me?"

Merrill crouched down next to the bodies. A disgusted look plagued her expression. "I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them." Standing again, she looked around. "Where did they come from? Were they here before?"

Lyna shrugged and looked toward the direction of the cave. "Maybe the mirror has something to do with it." It was the only thing that made sense. _The only thing that makes any sense. Even a little._

The Keeper's apprentice looked taken aback. "What would darkspawn have to do with our people?" Pausing for a moment she then said, "The stories say Arlathan fell long before the darkspawn appeared. Though, I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Stepping away from the clearing and in the direction Lyna stared she spoke again, "Let's hope we don't find any more of these monsters."

Lyna took a few steps before Merrill stopped her once more, "Before we go, are you all right? Were you hurt during the fight?"

She kept her face expressionless, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Fenarel looked worried as he stepped closer to her as well, "You… do look rather pale, now that Merrill's mentioned it." They looked between one another, then turned their gaze upon her again.

"What are you implying," she asked angrily.

Merrill put her hands up in defense, "Nothing… forget I said anything. Let's go," and stepped lightly around the bodies as well as her friend.

Making their way to another clearing not far away, there were the remains of a small fire. A campsite, it seemed. The embers still glowing, the trio figured it hadn't been abandoned for too long. As they stood around the smoldering ashes, Merrill's ears twitched, and her expression grew dim. "Do you hear that?"

Lyna's face mirrored her sister's as she nodded her head. "No forest creatures. It's too quiet."

"Exactly. The forest is too… still. Something's in the air. Something…" she looked around uneasily, "unnatural."

The brunette continued as she walked in a small circle around the campsite, "It seems whatever you woke up inside that cave has… spread outside. The sooner we find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave." She stopped and turned to look Lyna in the eye. "Take us there quickly."

Lyna took a few steps past the fire and gestured ahead, looking back at her friends, a somber look upon her face. There stood the gaping rocks where she had ventured with Tamlen merely two days prior.

As they walked through the gate of boulders into the sinister ruins Merrill stepped ahead, inadvertently taking point as they entered the cave.

"So these are the ruins? Interesting. But we must find Tamlen." Her eyes met Lyna's, which were obviously full of anger and sadness, though she wasn't sure who Lyna felt either towards anymore. She went on, thinking aloud more than talking to either of her companions. "Or what's left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with those creatures about."

"Don't talk like that! You don't know," Lyna's voice boomed and echoed through the ruins. Her eyes on the brink of overflowing with the tears waiting at the edge of her view.

Merrill stood utterly still, shocked by the outburst. "You're—you're right. We should explore further before I go on about my fears. I'm sorry."

An arrow abruptly ended the conflict as it passed between their faces. Fenarel's bow drawn and another arrow notched, he let it fly, burying it deep into the forehead of an approaching darkspawn. The red haired elf only hesitated for a moment before unsheathing her knives and diving into the fray, a battle cry escaping her lips.

Slowly the battles creeped through the hallways, eventually leading to the room in which the mirror resided. There in the center of the room, standing in front of the mirror… was a human.

"So you were the ones fighting the darkspawn. I thought I heard combat," the human spoke in a weathered voice. The voice of one who is wise. He turned around to face the three. He spoke in an even tone, "You're the elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered."

"If you heard fighting, why didn't you help?" Lyna clenched her fists tightly, draining of colour.

He remained calm and collected, enduring the wild elf's stare. "I would have, had I not been battling them myself. Not all the kills here were yours, as you can see," motioning to the black blood smeared along the walls and floor, pooling under disfigured corpses. "My name is Duncan, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious." He crossed his arms over his chest briefly and took a slight bow and she begrudgingly did the same.

Merrill stepped forward and bowed much the same way. "Andaran atish'an, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill, the Keeper's apprentice."

Fenarel also followed suit, "And I am Fenarel." He looked to all the corpses strewn about the room. "Did you… come here alone, human? Battling all those creatures?"

Duncan's humble tone echoed through the chamber. "Yes. Though I must admit, you took a great deal of pressure off me." He stepped around looking to the mirror and back. "Your Keeper did not send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger."

"No, though we knew you'd be here," replied the elf with fire-red hair.

He looked to Lyna. "So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave?" Stepping onto the platform, he gestured, "And you saw the mirror?

Her face lit up. "You've found some trace of Tamlen?" she asked hopefully.

"No," her face dropped at this. "Nor do I think I will." He took a brief pause. "The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before; it is Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply… break. They become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn." As he spoke, the four watched the surface ripple and darken as it had before. "Tamlen's touch must have released it. It's what made you sick—and Tamlen, too, I presume."

"Then we should destroy it." Her voice hard. Fenarel and Merrill glanced at their sister, her head down, and eyes in shadow.

The dark haired human nodded and placed a friendly hand upon her shoulder. He knew this had to be hard for her. "I agree. So long as the mirror exists, it is a threat to anyone nearby."

"I do not fear this sickness." The brown-haired elf responded defiantly. "The Keeper knows how to cure it."

Duncan shook his head knowingly. "She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it." He looked back to Lyna, who lifted her face to him. "Your recovery is only temporary," he said to her, "I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see."

She threw her gaze away, to the ground, furrowing her brow. "Perhaps there is… something to what you say." She hated to admit it, but he was right. She didn't want her family to know. They would have coddled her.

"Confirm it with your Keeper later, if you like." He stepped back, and mounted the steps of the platform once more. "For now, we must deal with the mirror… it is a danger."

He pulled the longsword from its scabbard and swung it at the mirror. It shattered under his blade with ease. Air seemed to rush from the frame through the ruin and out to the forest. Lyna stood still, letting the wind whip her bangs around her face, though the other Dales shielded themselves from it with their arms.

Duncan sheathed his sword at his back and turned to face the elves once more. "It is done. Now, let's leave this cursed place. I must speak with the Keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"What about Tamlen?" her voice wavering slightly.

The human let out a heartfelt sigh. "There is nothing we can do."

Lyna's passion flared, "I'm still alive. He could be too," she snapped. Her voice echoing in the empty ruins.

Slowly, he turned and met her teary gaze. "Let me be very clear," his patience holding, but barely. "There is nothing you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through your Keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now," he took a moment to breathe, "we should return."

Tears threatened to flow from her eyes. "Won't there at least be a body?" her voice broke a little when she spoke.

Duncan shook his head. "The darkspawn would have taken it."

Fenarel took a step forward. "Why would they take his body?" He took a step back again, disgusted with a thought, "Not to…eat it, I hope…"

Duncan spoke softly and carefully, "Darkspawn are evil creatures, and its best to leave it at that. I'm… sorry."

She conceded, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "Very well," she said staring at the ground. "Let's get back to the camp."

* * *

Keeper Marethari was at the center of camp to greet the group as they returned from the woods; a small smile at their return pulled at the corners of her mouth. "I'm relieved you have returned. And I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan."

The human bowed slightly before he spoke. "I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper."

She let the smirk fall, and sadness plagued her face. "Dare I ask of Tamlen?" She looked between the four of them. "What did you find of him?"

Lyna spoke up for the first time since they left the mirror room, though she refused to meet the Keeper's eyes. "Nothing. He's gone."

"I see," The hope she still had vanished from her voice. She turned her eyes from Lyna to the other two elves, "Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?"

The human man spoke again, before the young elf could respond. "I can answer that, Keeper. I destroyed the mirror."

Her head snapped to face him, "I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your actions?" her voice dripping with frustration.

"There is much to discuss, Keeper," he spoke calmly. "I have learned a great deal since I was last here."

Marethari's silver locks fell across her face as she nodded slowly. "Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan. Merrill," turning once again to face her First, "Warn the hunters. If darkspawn are about, I want the clan prepared."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away." Merrill bowed, then quickly ran to clan, taking Fenarel with her.

Finally, the Keeper looked to Lyna once more. "Da'len, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek us out at my aravel later, and we can discuss your cure.'

"Very well, Keeper." Keeping her gaze downturned, she turned to depart from the two and started walking toward her aravel.

Marethari stopped her, "Tell Hahren Paivel what has occurred." She spoke softly. "He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead." The young elf's red hair dragged across her shoulder as she looked back and made a small nod, acknowledging her task, and continuing on her way.

She spoke over her shoulder, "Follow me, Duncan. I am eager to hear what you have to say."

* * *

Ashalle threw her arms around her young ward. "Thank the Creators you're safe! I questioned the Keeper's wisdom at sending you off while you're still sick, but my doubts appear to have been misplaced." She pulled back from the hug and look into the violet orbs that stared back at her. Blank. "You are still feeling well, dear? I've been worried since that shemlen brought you back." She spoke while gently patting the girl's head.

She ignored the question. "Aneth ara, Ashalle. It's good to see you, too."

Realizing her avoidance of talking about herself at a time like this, she asked something, to which she feared she knew the answer. "Everyone fears Tamlen is dead. Is it true?"

Lyna's eyes softened. The wrinkles of a sad expression carved themselves deep into her face. "It's true. He's gone."

"That's awful. He's been a good friend to you since you were fledglings." She hugged the girl again. "You must be more careful. Your mother and father, may they rest in peace, would be horrified to see you take such risks."

Lyna stepped back from the embrace, her expression slightly surprised. "You've never spoken of my parents much, Ashalle." Her voice questioning to know more.

Shaking her head, the woman quietly replied. "What happened to them is a sad tale, and it's in the past. Reopening old wounds benefits no one."

The answer obviously displeased the young elf.

"Don't we Dalish strive to learn of our past?" She snapped at her foster mother.

The woman held strong. "You've much to do tonight, with Tamlen-..." She paused, and thought better of her words. "I will tell you another time."


End file.
